


'BATO BATO PIK'

by eristayy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: CHANGLIX LAYAG, CHANGLIX SAKALAM, Fluff, Hindi ako marunong, Korni, M/M, Pancakes, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), UWI KA NA CHANGBIN, bear with me, changlix, filo au, walang kilig ito kasi pabebe lang si changbin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eristayy/pseuds/eristayy
Summary: Ang gusto lang naman ni Changbin sa buhay ay matikman ang pancake ni Felix eh!!! Oo! Ang pancake ni Felix talaga....syempre wholesome lang tayo dito 🧘🏽♀️
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	'BATO BATO PIK'

Bakit naman sa araw-araw na ginawa ni _lorde_ si Changbin na lang lagi ang talo sa 'bato bato pik'? Sino ba kasi gumawa n'yan? Kahit naman pala sya ang panalo sya at sya pa rin ang maghuhugas ng mga pinagkainan eh.

Pero iba ata ang kaba nya ngayon...easy lang naman sa kanya ang matalo pero iba nga kasi ngayon.

" _kung sino ang matalo sa 'bato bato pik' may blueberry pancake for tomorrow's breakfast."_ masayang sabi ni felix

Sobra ang kaba ni changbin na parang sasali ulit sya sa SMTM9 or mas malala pa ang kaba nya sa _letseng bato bato pik_ na 'to. 

Bato at gunting ang binitawan ni Hyunjin and Changbin na nagresulta sa 4:4, unang makalimang puntos ang panalo..

Parehas na bato ang sumunod na binitawan ng dalawa at tila hindi makahinga si changbin sa kaba pero ang isa ay sobrang pula sa kakatawa.

"Changbin hyung,bakit parang matatae ka ata sa kaba? 'di ba easy lang naman sa'yo ang matalo??"mapangasar na sabi ni hyunjin na tinaasan lang nya ng kilay.

'bato bato pik' 'bato bato pik'

papel at gunting ang binitawan nilang dalawa,hudyat na may natalo na.... tumigil ang mundo ni changbin sa nangyari...sa wakas may talo na sa laro nila

_may natalo na_

_may natalo na_

_may natalo na.....at SYA ang nanalo! OO! Si Seo changbin ang nanalo!!_

_Ang gusto lang naman ni Changbin sa buhay ay matikman ang special pancake ni Felix eh!_

"Congrats,bro! Swerte mo sa breakfast bukas ah...sana all." biro ni jisung habang nakatingin kay changbin na halos hindi maipinta ang mukha.

"Changbin hyung,bakit hindi ka ata masaya diba for the first time nanalo ka?"

"Ewan ko sainyo! Sige matutulog na ako."seryoso at walang buhay nyang sabi.

Nagkatinginan ang felix,jisung at hyunjin..for the first time rin ata na nakita nilang nagalit ang kanilang _hyung._

_Sumunod na lang si felix sa kwarto hindi kasi sya panatag sa nangyayari eh._

"Hyung, okay ka lang ba? May nasabi or nagawa ba kami na mali? malambing na tanong ni felix habang nakayakap sa likod ni changbin.

"Wala."matipid na sagot ni binie

"Bakit parang nagtatampo ka? Bakit parang galit ka sa akin? Sorry na kasi,hyung" dahilan para humarap na sya sa kanyang _baby felix_

"Never naman ako magagalit sa'yo eh...naiinis lang ako lagi naman akong talo sa laro na 'yon eh pero ngayon na gusto ko ako ang talo tyaka naman ako nanalo." hindi pa rin nya magawang tumingin kay felix dahilan para hawakan nang nakababata ang magkabilang pisngi upang maingat ang ulo at magkatinginan na sila.

"Hyung,kahit naman ikaw ang talo or panalo syempre may special pancake naman ako na gagawin at ipapatikim sa'yo eh,kaya 'wag ka na magtampo."nakangiting sabi nito.

"Never nga ako magtatampo sa'yo _love_ kaya kita...at kung magtampo man ako sa'yo ibig sabihin nagseselos ako"mahina at tila bulong na sabi ni changbin.

"Ano may sinasabi ka ba,hyung?"

"Wala! Sige na matulog na tayo ipagluluto mo pa ako diba?"

"Yes! Master!" Sumaludo at nakagiting sabi ni felix habang naglalakad palabas ng kwarto

_"Bakit ba ang rupok mo changbin? at bakit kay felix pa?"_ tanong nya sasarili na hindi nya alam na narinig ito ni felix dahilan para sumilay ang ngiti sa kanyang labi at kinang sa kanyang mata.

_"bato bato pik ,bato bato pik, ang matalo ay may libreng halik"_

**Author's Note:**

> sarap naman ng pancake na yan manamiss na miss na natin ang changlix 😭


End file.
